Maislinn
by TanyaEclare
Summary: The title explains it all. MAISLINN ! Who will realize there love for one another first? Munro or Aislinn? Quote Its like she was the blue eyes princess, and i was the green eyed dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was watching some behind the scenes footage of Degrassi with Munro and Aislinn. I loved every bit of it. They have so much chemistry and the care for each other. That is what inspired me to write this fan fiction :) I will be using the actors REAL names, so if you don't know Clare, Eli, Imogen, Drew, or Mr. Simpson's real names… Sucks for you ^-^ this will be a two-shot!**

**Aislinn's POV**

"Sorry Aislinn, Munro is running a little late today. Would you like to rehearse your lines with me in the mean time?" Stefan asked me. After he said that it seemed like he regretted it because well.. It would be so awkward! "Sure Stefan.. Do you know when Munro will be in?" I asked while flipping the pages of my script. Later today we will be shooting the last scene of Scream part 2, the season finale. "Wish I did. But I wouldn't want you getting in front of the camera and look like a fool for not knowing your lines, you know?" He was right.

"Hey sorry I'm late! So much traffic today!" Munro defensively said while walking into my dressing room. "Its fine, don't worry about it. Stefan helped me out." I said while putting my head down so he wouldn't see the disappointment in my face. "So you want to run them one last time with me before filming?" he asked. "Sure." I said casually, but inside I felt excited. The scene is ended off with a kiss. Even though Munro prefers we don't kiss while rehearsing for reason. Something about doing it on camera the first time to make it special? I don't know.. But whenever the time comes to doing the kiss, I always feel weak in the knees and get lost in it. Could I.. have feelings for him?

**Munro's POV**

"We should probably stop thinking of ourselves as Romeo & Juliet" I said with a serious tone, knowing we were rehearsing so that means no goofing off. "I love you" I said, as heart-felt as I could.

"Forever and always." Aislinn said. Her ocean-blue eyes looking into my green eyes.

She looked beautiful. Well, she always does. But something about this moment, feels right. I could look into her eyes forever. I involuntarily moved my head closer to hers as I pulled her in. I rested my forehead on hers. My heart was beating _fast_ at this point. _Kiss her._ I kept telling my self. No. I promised my self I wouldn't do this. . Oh screw it.

I held her chin delicately in my hand, and moved my lips closer. "Hey Aislinn can I borrow your ey-" I jumped back so far away. Aislinn looked at me wide-eyed as Cristine stood in the doorframe as her jaw practically hit the floor. "I..I…-" I said, with my cheeks developing a light pink color. I darted for the exit. Pushing past Cristine.

**Cristine's POV**

"What just happened…" I asked Aislinn in a whisper. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "He…He was going to kiss me Cris.." She said, teary eyed. "But didn't he say something like not wanted to rehearse it or something..?" I said trying not to sound so harsh. "..I don't think that was a rehearsal kiss." She said to me in a faint whisper.

"Wait.. so he actually tried to-" She cut me off. "I need to find him." She said, sounding weak and fragile. She walked out the door and down the hall to his dressing room. I followed her.

**Aislinn's POV**

Munro just tried to _kiss _me. I can't even believe it. We've been friends and co-workers for years now. What made him try to kiss me _now_? I opened the door to his dressing room barging in without knocking. Nothing. I ran out going down the hall to find Luke. They were good friends, maybe Munro told him where he went?

I took my phone from my pocket and unlocked it. It was 11:30. Luke's on lunch break! I went up to the cafeteria to find him and he was sitting there someone. Oh what do you know, Munro. I slowly walked along the wall and eaves-dropped on their conversation.

**Munro's POV **

"I don't know what got into me." I told Luke as my right leg started shaking up and down. "Well maybe it was one of the '_In the moment' _times. You guys were practicing lines that were really heart-felt, and you were alone. I probably would've done the same!" Luke told me while sipping his soda.

"But if Cris didn't barge in.. I would've kissed her." I explained back. "I understand that but eventually you would come to your sences and realize it was wrong. You and Aislinn are great friends, I'm sure you guys would be able to look past it."

Maybe Luke had a point. But there was just one thing that was still in the back of my mind. I _wanted _to. I spaced out looking into the bowl of macaroni and cheese in font of me. "You alright man?" Luke said, breaking my train of thought. "I love her." I blurted out without thinking. I closed my eyes, regretting what I just said out loud.

"Well finally!" Luke said with a full mouth, patting me on the back. I gave him a confused look. Then he said, "You guys are meant for each other man." I lifted my head, but tried to avoid to meet his gaze. "Munro, look at me." He said, sounding very serious, as I did what he asked. "Go after her. Find her. Tell her how you feel, and sweep her off her feet, because there's not a doubt in my mind that she doesn't feel the same way." I gave him a smirk. "Thanks man. Maybe your right." I got up, and gave Luke a bro-hug, took a deep breath, then went to find Aislinn. I heard Luke from behind me yelling "_Wooohoooo Yeaaah you go Munro!"_

**How'd you guys like this chapter? Kinda short I know. I really like this fic. I want FIVE reviews then I'll update it as soon as possible ^-^ **

**Love Tanya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gawwd guys so this has nothing to do with the story but Aislinn tweeted me yesterdaaay! We talked about Lego's. Are you jealous? ;)**

**ANYWHO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR MAISLINN! Will Munro finally tell Aislinn how he feels? Or no? Hmmm you'll have to read and find out ^-^ I expect REVIEWS from this final chapter for more stories! **

**Aislinn's POV**

Oh.. my.. gosh. Could it be true? I mean, it has to be if he said it, right? And he wants to tell me _right now. _That means he's looking for me _right now._ And when he does, I don't know if I would be able to control myself.. Like, what if I rape his face with my lips? No..that's awkward. _Snap out of it Aislinn_. I repeated to myself.

Well, I can't just avoid him forever. I checked the time on my phone. We have filming in a half an hour! Maybe I can hide out until then? No, I can do this.

My face lit up. I just had an incredible idea! When he confronts me, I can just pretend like we're acting. That should be easy.. It''s my job for crying out loud! So its settled. Once we find each other, I just convince myself that I am Clare. I can pretend like I'm being filmed or something.. Security cameras will be watching? Yeah, Those can be the 'cameras.'

But what if he kisses me..? At the thought of this, my knees started trembling. I, Aislinn Paul, could possibly have a _real _kiss with Munro Chambers. Not Clare Edwards, having a _stage _kiss with Eli Goldsworthy. . Wait, I'm pretending to be Clare, so does that mean it _would_ be a stage kiss? I mean.. _if _he kisses me..

I don't know if I can deal with this.. I need to hide. Somewhere no one will find me.. at least for the next twenty five minutes..

The roof.

**Munro's POV**

After I left Luke in the cafeteria to find Aislinn, it was like I was playing a game of mission impossible. She was no where to be found. I looked all over the studio, her dressing room, I even went out to her car. Hell, I even asked Cris to check every girls bathroom in this place. Where could this girl be?

She had to be here, her car was in the parking lot.. I looked at my watch. Fifteen minutes until filming. I need to find her _now. _Because there is no way I would be able to face her again without telling her how I feel about her.

God I love her. Ever since Way back when we were co-workers in the movie Murder in the Hamptons, there was just something about her that always left me wanted more. We may be two very different people, but that's what keeps us balanced. It's like She was the blue eyed princess, and I was the green eyed dragon.

Think Munro, think.. I started pacing down the halls and people were looking at me as if I were crazy.. Almost like Eli, how ironic. Focus! I need a quieter place to think.. perhaps the roof?

Why not..

**Luke's POV**

Man, I'm so proud of Munro. How could he realize _now _that he loves Aislinn? They are like a match made in heaven. Oh my two little babies are all grown up.. Why can't I find love? Am I not good enough? Am I not…attractive? This is unacceptable.

I was walking back to my dressing room when I saw a girl leaning against the door. She had her back faced to me while talking to someone. She looked pretty damn good though. She wore black high heels that extenuated her already long, tan legs. She wore a black sequenced dress that hugged her curves. She had long brown waved hair that bounced around with ever head movement she made. She was gorgeous. But who is she?

I played with my hair a bit, and fixed my shirt before I walked up to her. I lightly tapped her on the shoulder, trying not to alarm her. When she spun around her hair slowly spun with her, allowing me to be able to pick up the scent –vanilla mint.

My jaw dropped and I couldn't believe it.. I stood there standing at her for what seemed like an eternity, yet was probably three seconds before she said, "Uh..Luke? Are you okay?" I snapped out of it and casually said, "Oh yeah uhmm sorry I was just trying to get to my dressing room.." "Oh okay, see you around!"

She walked away and I heard the tapping of her heels fade away. "Cristine." I said aloud, putting a name to her face finally. I need to ask her out. _Now._ An opportunity like this can't be ignored. So I went for it. I ran in the direction she was walking.

**Cristine's POV**

Well that was a bit odd.. why was Luke staring at me like that? I got a little uncomfortable so I just left.. He was extremely cute though. I used to have a little crush on him months back.. but I wouldn't have a chance..

Suddenly I heard my name being called from behind me. "Cristine!" I turned around to see Luke out of breath. Had he just chased me? For what?

"Luke what's wrong why are you out of breath..?" I asked him trying to sound casual. He said between breaths, "You…Me…Date..Tonight?" I looked at him and smiled. "Sorry, uhm that was awkward sorry.." He got up. "No, no… I'd love to" I said, giving him a comforting smile. "Pick me up around eight?" I said. "See you then!" He said. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. His face turned red after. I thought that was cute though.

**Aislinn's POV**

Alright, ten minutes until filming. I think I'm good up here..

Just as I thought this, I heard foot steps. No way..

I turned my head, in hopes that he wouldn't see me but it was no use. "Hey..Aislinn!" I looked in his direction. _Looks like Clare is coming out sooner than I thought..Action._

"Aislinn, can we talk?" He asked me, his eyes looking straight into mine. "Yeah, I think we should.." I said. Well why did I say that? That was stupid. He started telling me how he was sorry about our 'almost' kiss in my dressing room. Then he went on and on telling me about things he liked about me.. He was too sweet. My face probably turned twenty different shades of red, but I didn't care. There was not a doubt in my mind that I had enormous feelings for this guy.

Eventually I snapped out of it when he said, "Listen, Aislinn.. I guess what I'm trying to say here is.." I cant take it. I'm not Clare. I'm Aislinn Paul and I love Munro Chambers. I could shout it from the rooftops. But for now..

I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Not a stage kiss, not a kiss where there is a director telling us which way to lean, or how long to kiss.. This was a _real, passionate _kiss.

I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes and said full-heartedly, "I love you too." He gave me a smirk and I let out a little giggle. Then we sat there on a bench on the roof, with our fingers interlocked, my head on his shoulder. Together. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**AWW HAPPY ENDING FOR EVERYONE! I really enjoyed writing the story and I loved all the supporting reviews I got! I love you all. You keep me motivated into writing and I thank you for that. Review and let me know what you think of this story! ^-^**

**Love always, Tanya :')**


End file.
